Lustful Infatuation
by FuzzyPurpleWatermelons
Summary: It was wrong. Completely and utterly wrong. To lust after someone like her. Someone who was so pure, so innocent... so untouchable. YYHInu


**Authors Note:**Okay I know, I know! I haven't updated BSomSH well I have an explanation but well... I truly don't feel like going into it. If you want the full depth explanation try looking in my profile otherwise all can say is... I've been feeling like crap. Seriously things have been going wrong but whatever. I won't bug you guys with my problems. On with the story!

**OH**! before you ask; **NO**! There will **NOT** be a sequel or part two. At least not right now. All this is, is a one-shot. Don't even bother asking until BSomSH is done.

-

-

-

Major thanks to my ever so wonderful Beta DevineSky! Even though I practically ignored her like she had the plague she still Beta's for me! Le Tear! Thanks Doll, you make me so happy:P

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, so me no own you no sue!

-

-

-

-

_It was an irony. Love is a double-edged sword. The one you love the most could hurt you the most._

(Taken from "The Glass House" Very good Sailor Moon story. Unless you can't take strong situations I don't suggest you read it but seriously it is good.)

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Lustful Infatuation

-

-

-

-

-

It was wrong. Completely and utterly wrong. To lust after someone like her. Someone who was so pure and so innocent... so untouchable. How could he allow himself to go this far?

Every fiber in his being craved for her. She was like the most delicious of chocolates, so desirable it made your insides ache.

And yet he could not have a piece of this chocolate. It was someone else's. Someone he knew and deeply cared for. And if he took a bite out of this chocolate he would surely suffer dire consequences. So he didn't.

He would watch as the delectable chocolate was tasted by another.

After all who was he to deny his life-long friend this pleasure? And yet the selfish part of him wanted to rip her from him and gobble her up.

But, like most of the time, his rational side took over.

How pathetic. He sounded just like one of those mooning humans. Bah! To lust after your best friends' lover? How low has he gotten? He could have any women he wanted.

_'Except for her you mean.' A_nd now he shall pretend a small part of his brain never said that.

...He deserved her... Just as... she deserved him.

They were like yin and yang. Each completing each other. And in that analogy left no room for him whatsoever.

His envious eyes watched them argue with one another. It didn't matter if they argued, in the end they would forget they ever argued and would be even closer to one another.

What was that silly human saying? After every argument you grow closer? Hmm, well that certainly fit this case.

He watched as his friend got summoned to meet Koenma for a separate mission only demanding his level of expertise; Feeling a pang of jealousy as they embraced, not willing to leave one another yet, and clenched his hands into a fist.

She watched him leave through the portal with the death reaper throwing her an apologetic smile. That same forlorn look on her eyes that made him want to tear out his hair. Couldn't she just be happy _without_ him for just _one_ mission!

Suddenly as if mother nature was sensing this sad moment rain started to fall down from the sky.

Great! Even nature was against him!

Calling her name softly he waved her over. After giving one last mournful glance over to the spot where the portal was she pattered over towards him. Not wanting her to catch a cold he offered her his coat, which she graciously took, and they headed off in seek of shelter.

He needed to leave somewhere, just to be away from her... And yet every time he did he would end up coming right back just to see her... smile... Was this feeling... love?

Ha! Love? Him? '_It is all merely lust'_, he assured himself as he guided the young woman through the bustling streets.

...and yet why didn't the reassurance help him?

Sighing he rubbed his temples. He had a feeling he was going to have another migraine tonight.

"Kurama-kun! Kurama-kun! Hello is any body home?" A large amount of giggles reached his ear making him look up. And there she was, the reason to all his problems, smiling at him. As if she did nothing wrong whatsoever.

"What did you say Kagome-chan? I didn't quite here you." He expertly covered up for his inattention.

She giggled some more, great, "Well, no, I don't think you did hear. What with you spacing out like that," Giving a small sigh and then a brilliant smile she continued, "I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner. I'm making Oden!"

Ah, Oden, her favorite dish. He wondered why he still remembered that.

Clearing his throat he replied, "Yes, that would be lovely Kagome-chan."

Instantly she brightened, flashing him another radiant smile which, strangely enough, made his chest constrict with longing, "Great! Ah, I just hope the weather gets better," She pointed outside the small coffee shop and took a sip of her tea.

"Yes, it looks like it's going to be a storm tonight." Looking over her way he saw a flash of worry cloud her eyes. Now he wished he hadn't said that, she was worrying about _him_ again. Warily he inquired, "Is Kuronue going to be there tonight?"

Snapping her head when he said his name she smiled gently while stirring her tea, "Yes, that is if he can make it. I just hope his mission is easy tonight."

There it was again, that awful pang in his chest that he got when she mentioned him. He wanted desperately to have her smile like that when someone mentioned his name. He wanted her to look at him with that love in her eyes as if he was all that mattered.

Hell, he just plain wanted her! Why do things never go his way? That question often came up when he was around her presence, shifting his gaze he made sure she didn't see him grinding his teeth in frustration.

A gentle hand was placed over his own and he found himself looking into worried sapphire eyes, "Kurama, are you all right?" he noticed she dropped the suffix.

Shaking his head he snatched back his hand as if it was burnt, "I'm fine Kagome-chan, just a headache." He missed the flash of hurt that entered her eyes as he pulled his hand back.

"Oh... I see." Silently she stirred her tea not looking up at his eyes. What was wrong with her? Did he do something wrong?

"So how is Shiori-chan? I do hope that she and Hatanaka-kun are doing fine." she inquired while taking another sip of her tea. She was trying to change the subject, he noted with confusion.

"She is doing fine. She is with Hatanaka-kun on a business trip while Shuuichi is staying with me." he stated as if it was rehearsed while taking a sip of his own drink.

She brightened up, she always did like Shuuichi like a younger sibling, "Ah, Shuuichi-kun is staying with you in your apartment?" At his nod she continued, "Then I must go see him! I haven't seen him in nearly a month! Perhaps he would like to come over and have dinner with-,"

Knowing where her train of thought was going he quickly elaborated, "Shuuichi is going to be out with a friend tonight, he said it was special."

The twinkle in Kagome's eyes confirmed that she has indeed fell for his little ploy, "Ah Shuuichi-kun has a girlfriend!" Squealing in excitement she eagerly leaned forward ignoring that curious stares she received from fellow customers, "Do you know what she looks like? Is she cute? How tall is she? How long is her hair? What color is her eyes? What type of eggs does she like?"

It was funny how Kagome always asked the weirdest questions. Stifling a chuckle at the last question he answered, "I have not met this girl in person, Kagome-chan but Shuuichi tells me good things of her."

Which wasn't entirely untrue considering that Shuuichi did in fact like a girl that he planned on asking out. It was better that he told Kagome now instead of later when she would hunt the poor girl down and maul her with all of her bizarre question; it would salvage the relationship.

"Ah, Kurama-kun you're killing me here! C'mon, just tell me _something._" He smirked as her lower lip jutted out giving her a pout that he found so cute he just wanted to-, "Wipe that smirk off your face Kurama-kun before I wipe it off for you!" Now _that_ was a complete turn on!

Putting a hand to his mouth Kurama tried to cover the grin that, _that_ particular thought incited, "Of course Kagome-chan," Shaking his head gently at the accusing glare she was giving him he answered her previous question, "as I have said, I have not met this girl so I cannot answer your questions."

Kagome leaned on her elbow and sighed, "Mou, I really want to meet her now."

Kurama tried not to look at her face. Anywhere but her face, for if he did he would feel completely and utterly guilty. And if he felt guilty for what he said than he would take her to see Shuuichi thus ruining his plans for dinner at her house.

"Don't worry Kagome-chan, there's always next time. I'll ask Shuuichi if he and his girlfriend could have lunch with us some time. He won't say no, you know he won't. He idolizes you too much." Flattery, always the best way to go.

A pretty blush spread over her dainty cheeks that proved his flattery theory. Meekly she stirred her tea, "Shuuichi-kun doesn't _idolize_ me. I am simply the sister he never had. Well at least thats what he has told me."

The_ sister he _wantsto_ have_, he thought silently. A sister he wants so bad that he makes sure to keep Kuronue busy and let him and Kagome have some _alone_ time, as he so elegantly put it.

Seeing the taxi coming he put a small tip on the table and helped Kagome out of her seat while letting a small chuckle escape from his lips. Maybe he _should_ let Shuuichi come, he would find a way to get them closer.

Shaking his head he let Kagome borrow his jacket again and together they ran towards the awaiting Taxi.

No, he would not think such thoughts, he couldn't. She was Kuronue's; as he previously established. He couldn't just stab him in the back like that. Not Kuronue.

This was his best friend they were talking about. And as such he would respect his wishes... and his women.

"Ah! Kawaii!" Her excited yelp startled him out his daze and he noticed with shock that she was leaning over to look into the window he was sitting next to. His eyes widened a fraction as he realized that her hand was placed on his inner thigh that would seem too intimate for one already taken. Looking towards her face to try and see if she was doing it on purpose and was relieved when he found she was not. Only problems would happen if she was. Not problems on her side but on his.

Looking outside he tried to pick up what she was looking to excitedly at, "What is Kagome-chan?"

Tapping eagerly on the window yet not releasing her focus from the spot she replied, "Look, Look! Puppies! Oh! I want one! But I don't think Buyo would like that too much." Giving a overly dramatic sigh she leaned back and mourned her loss.

Glad that she was no longer touching him so intimately he brushed the spot where her hand was feeling oddly shy. Wait? Shy? _Him_? The great Youko Kurama shy in front of a small child like this? After glancing in the corner of his eye to look her over he changed his mind. Okay, so she wasn't a little child but still! She wasn't completely a women yet! Being only 20 years old meant she had plenty more to grow!

A soft hand was placed onto his forehead and he was startled to see Kagome staring at him with concern filling her beautiful sapphire eyes, "Kurama-kun, are you Okay? You look a little flushed."

Shock, that was the only word that could describe the way he looked. He felt as though he looked as though he were a deer caught in the headlights. Not only two seconds ago was she touching his thigh, which made a wonderful and beautiful heat pool in his lower abdomen, but now she was touching his forehead with the softest touch he had ever experienced; not including all his lovers.

Clearing his throat he pushed her hand away gently glorifying at how warm and soft her smaller hands were, "I'm fine Kagome-chan, merely a headache." A big headache by the name of Higurashi Kagome.

Unfortunately instead of pacifying her it only increased her worry ten-fold, "Are you sure you're alright? I mean there is a type of flu going around and everything, You might have to cancel tonight for-,"

"No!" Kurama yelled abruptly sending curious stares from both the Kagome _and_ the driver.

Gently pushing Kagome a little further from him he trusted himself to speak, "Everything is alright Kagome-chan. When we get to your apartment I will simply take some Tylenol, everything will be fine." Giving her a a smile and reassuring pat on her leg he stared out the window. Sighing he noticed it was _still_ pouring cats and dogs.

That's when he heard her small meek voice, "Kurama," She dropped the suffix, "are you angry with me?" Snapping his head towards he he found she was staring nervously at her lap and fiddling with her fingers.

He wanted so badly to scream that yes! Yes, he was angry with her for only looking at Kuronue with such adoring eyes. For only giving him her undivided attention. For showering him with something that Kurama wanted so dearly... so desperately...

For giving him her love.

Sighing he shook such unwanted thoughts from his head and pulled Kagome over to his lap and held her still, which was rather hard inside of the taxi, "No, I am not angry with you. I just have a headache. Everything will be fine once I take a Tylenol; promise." She gave him the brightest smile and his heart soared as she held him like he was the dearest thing to her heart.

Unfortunately, promises... were only meant to be broken.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Her apartment was small. It composed of two bedrooms, although he had no idea why she needed two rooms.

It was a cozy type of apartment that was not too feminine yet not nearly masculine. She really didn't have all that much furniture either, the most furnished room she held was her Kitchen. (I could go into detail but... I really don't feel like it -.-;)

Popping her head from the kitchen Kagome gave him a brilliant smile, "You can watch some T.V or something if you're bored. It's going to take a while." She went back in when he gave a swift nod and plopped onto her dark green couch; her favorite color.

Funny thing about her apartment was that the Kitchen was the biggest room in the place. Honestly it was _massive_. He wasn't even exaggerating. It was seriously that big.

Ginning to himself he turned the T.V to the news and watched.

"_**In other news, this evening eye-witnesses found a carcass of what they believed to be a new breed of dog. Scientists have taken the body to an unknown research lab to try and find out if this could be a missing link of some kind. Rather exciting, if I do say so myself..." **_

Shaking his head he leaned back into the couch and without think he murmured out loud, "They're getting sloppy."

"Who's getting sloppy?" Kagome inquired as she popped, once again, out from the kitchen.

"It seems Rekai forgot to do some clean up job." He replied mechanically with a little disgust tinting his voice. He really hated when people did sloppy jobs; it's what killed him after all.

Checking to make sure that the Oden was Okay to be unsupervised for a while Kagome strode into her small living room and plopped onto the available spot next to Kurama. True as his word the news held footage of a demon carcass. The demon itself looked fairly big, "I wonder who had to take that thing down, it looks big. I hope no one got hurt."

_you hope _he_ didn't get hurt_, clenching his fist Kurama tried to bleach the thought from his mind. Yet no matter how hard he tried it wouldn't leave. Glancing in the corner of his eye he tried to read her profile, which wasn't hard to do at all.

Just as he imagined her beautiful Sapphire blue eyes were clouded with worry. She thinks Kuronue fought the demon and she's worried he might have gotten hurt. _Damn him_.

Sighing Kagome looked out the window, "I wonder if he's Okay." She tried to keep the wistful tone out of her voice but it didn't work. The rain outside was horrendous, hopefully Kuronue wasn't caught in it.

The metallic scent of his blood flooded Kurama's sense of smell but he shrugged it off. Why did she always have to worry over _him_? He was a grown man! He could take care of his own damn self!

Sighing once more she pushed herself from the couch and wandered into her kitchen. The Oden itself wasn't so hard to make. After watching her mother make it for hours on end it was just... natural to make it. _Or something like that, _Shaking her head she giggled at her confusing train of thought.

Walking into the kitchen Kurama stared at Kagome curiously. Smirking a little at the fact that she didn't notice that he walked into the Kitchen without her notice. She always wondered into her own little wold sometimes leaving others to stay in the harsh brutality's of reality.

... Sometimes he wished she would take him with her... instead of taking _him. _

"Kagome-chan, how much longer shall it take?" He questioned as it seemed she finally pulled from her world.

"Just fifteen more minutes." She replied automatically, "Kurama-kun can you get me some water?" She asked as she stirred the Oden consistently.

Pushing himself he headed towards the cabinet to grab a cup yet just as he was almost there the lights began to flicker. Turning towards Kagome he watched as she too was staring curiously at the lights, "Kagome-chan, do you need a new light bulb?"

Chewing on her bottom lip her brows creased, "I'm not sure... I swear I checked them this mor-," Her sentence was never finished as all the lights in the house finally flickered out leaving them standing in the pitch black abyss.

_Shit!_ Kurama silently cursed as he tried to look around. Seeing absolutely nothing he switched his night vision type eyes on (It sounds like I'm talking about flipping a switch, Oh well I'm lazy) He noted that the stove wasn't going; he would have to change his to a gas oven. Looking over he saw that Kagome was fumbling around trying to get out of the kitchen.

Walking swiftly over to the young woman he led her over to the couch and sat her down. Squeezing her thigh as to tell her not to move he left to her bathroom to get some of her candles. It really was a good thing that she always kept safety kits for when this happens... of course he liked to call it paranoia.

After setting up and lighting all the candles he walked next to her and asked, "Are you Okay? You look...," _worried, _"nervous." He finished lamely.

He didn't want to say worried because if he did she would say, "No, I'm just worried about Kuronue."

_...that_. Why couldn't she ever just _stop_ thinking about him? Of course he knew that he was being selfish about this whole situation but he couldn't help it. Here she was alone with the one woman he fantasizes about every _second_ and she can't stop thinking about the one man who gets him so mad and riled up that he could just stab. Kurama swore the only thing saving that bastard was the fact that they've been friends for _ages!_

"I certainly hope he's not caught up in this..." And there she was _again!_ Worrying about that... that... Bastard! (Like that one Anime:P) "I don't want him hurt..." Still!

It was driving him... mad. Blood was dripping from his clenched fists as he grounded his teeth in jealousy. He always had everything... everything! Why! Why!

Unbeknown about his inner turmoil Kagome continued, "I hope-"

"...Just... stop!" He hadn't even known he was talking, "Don't talk about him in front of me! I can't... I can't take it."

Her head turned so fast he swore his eyes spun at the speed. Well if that wasn't a way to get her attention he didn't know what was. Shock and confusion was etched onto her face as she questioned him, "Kurama-kun what...?"

Turing to look at her sharply he sneered slightly, "Don't play coy Kagome-_chan._ You know what I'm talking about. Do enjoy making me feel this way?" Somewhere in the middle of his sentence His hands snaked up to her pinning her on the couch.

Good Lord he was acting like a mad man!

Fear filled her eyes as he made her look at him, "K-Kurama I don't- Owe! Y-You're hurting me!"

He released his grip slightly not wanting to hurt her but make her see. He craved for her so much just mentioning that... bastard's name made his blood boil. He was sick of hiding it... sick of lying to himself!

He stared desperately into her eyes and suddenly she felt that she needed to sweep away his desperation... and fear. Such a thought surprised her. She never thought of the fox like this... so why now?

_Because you we're waiting for him... using that bat to bait him. _Shaking her head she tried to pull out of his grasp but when he wouldn't let go she questioned his actions, "Why? Why are you doing this now!"

Staring at her with all the intensity of the world he, too, pondered her words. Yet just as he thought he didn't know the thought struck him like 500 watts of lightning, "I can't stand seeing you with him, "He wouldn't mention his name... he couldn't, "Every time you give him that look filled with so much love my blood boils... every time he... holds you... my heart... cries... as if... as if it's...it's dying..."

Hot tears rolled down her creamy cheeks. No. This isn't right. She wasn't supposed to be here with him... saying _this._ He was spilling his heart out to her and she was... she was...No! She loved Kuronue not him... yet... the emotions he was evoking in her is more..._ more_ that she _ever_ felt with the bat.

"Because I love you."

The words were whispered so softly against her hair she barely heard it. No, she heard it loud and clear... she just didn't _want_ to hear it. Not from him. Not from the fox. He was to remain her best friend and only her best friend... because... because she was _his_ best friends lover. And... that would be like the _both_ of them stabbing Kuronue in the back.

Shaking her head she tried more violently to push him off, "No! Stop saying such things to me! You can't! I can't! I _won't_ believe you!" She cried out in agony, not physically yet... emotionally.

He didn't want to make her cry but he wanted, no _needed_ her to understand, "I love you! I'll say it as many times as it takes until you understand! I _Need_ you to understand Kagome!"

Shaking her head she felt more tears leek down her face, "I can't Kurama! What if Kuronue finds out! What will happen to you-"

"Who cares! You only live once! You have to make the best of it! Please! _Please!_" he was practically begging now, "I can't... I can't see you with him... anymore." He admitted quietly.

She took a sharp intake of breath. He looked... genuinely saddened. She wanted so badly to reach out and brush his hair from his and... "I can't. He'll know." She whispered softly.

Stroking the hair from her eyes gently he stared down at her with the most softest look she ever saw. He knew she was only looking out for him. Knew that she didn't want him and Kuronue to separate from their friendship. And hated her for being so selfless. To even deny herself of something he _knew_ she wanted. And yet loved her for it at the same time.

It wasn't a lustful infatuation anymore... but just for one night he'll treat it like it. "Than just for tonight... while he's gone... let me... love you." He pleaded desperately.

A new set of tears rolled down her cheeks as her heart clenched. Slowly she kissed him on the cheek giving him her very own permission. As she pulled back she gave him a look filled with so much love that his heart soared. Setting all consequences aside he ravaged her mouth.

That night they made love to each other and forgot anything and everything else existed except themselves for they were too caught up in their very own Lustful Infatuation.

-

-

-

-

**Author's Note: **Okay this was the first time I ever made anything like this considering I normally don't write like this. And no I will not make a lemon... even writing this was pushing my own boundaries but my best-est best friend practically shoved me into this. SO! Big thanks to KinkyGreenCarrots!

Thanks Lucy-Okaa-sama! I luffles you to death! Even though you beat me TT.TT


End file.
